


Star Boys

by kill_your_double



Series: Star Boys [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gayness, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Harassment, and it's brief, and it's not condoned, babygay luke, but it's not with han, leia and chewbacca BrOTP for life, men who can't talk about feelings, oblivious luke skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_your_double/pseuds/kill_your_double
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Han Solo liked each other. That could be said easily by anyone around them. The only issue was that Luke was too shy to say anything and too naïve to realize that Han was flirting with him. What happens when circumstance forces them to spend a long period of time alone together?Note: The romance in this is kind of slow burn! Just letting you know in case that isn't your thing!UNFINISHEDPairing: Han x LukeRating: T





	1. Not In The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: When someone is speaking in a language other than Galactic Common and others can understand them, I italicize it

Luke was not in the mood for what was about to happen. He had spent most of his day helping some newbie pilot retrograde his R2 Unit. Said pilot had purchased the droid not knowing that the previous owner fitted it with a scomp link that was incompatible with a large number of the ports around the base. The droid wasn't exactly thrilled with the fact that so much tinkering had to be done on it, and kept trying to shock the two men whenever they needed to remove something. This said, the process took a few hours longer than it probably should have and forced them both to skip dinner. Not a smart idea when on an ice planet. With its freezing temperatures, it was important for one to load up on food when they could.

All this to say, Luke was having a bad enough day as it was. He definitely was not in the mood for some drunk idiot to burst into the commons riding some kind of angry wild boar. The large pig-like creature did not seem to be in the mood for this either as it hurled its body into tables and chairs in hopes of dislodging the rider from his position on its back.

Luke watched all this from afar, utterly unmotivated to help the intoxicated boar rider out of his predicament. The princess, having heard all of the commotion one is bound to hear when an angry boar comes running into a common room, came walking through the same door Luke found himself standing next to. She looked at the blonde as if to question whether or not he intended to do anything about the situation at hand. His vacant expression revealed the answer to her question.

The princess sighed and grabbed a small gun from the hip holster of a man standing next to her. The man opened his mouth to question her motives, but before he could say anything the princess had successfully aimed at and shot the boar in the head, killing it. The room went silent. The princess didn't seem to notice and she absentmindedly handed the gun back to its owner.

The rider had slid about ten feet across the floor when his boar fell and now sat there, looking confused. Now that he wasn't moving, it was clear to everyone in the room who the abuser of this now dead creature was. Han rubbed at the bruise forming on his head and looked up to see the princess walking towards him, followed by Luke. He smiled, seemingly unaware of the lecture he was about to receive.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Leia asked, now infuriated.

Han took a few moments to collect the words for a sentence in his head. He must have drunk more of that Kowakian rum than he thought.

"Nothing much, princess! How a'bout you?" He said, utterly confident that he was passing as sober with flying colors.

Luke now stood beside the princess, looking equally disappointed. Han frowned. He didn't care as much when the princess was mad at him but for some reason it really got to him when Luke was.

The princess snapped her fingers in an attempt to get Han to refocus his attention on the lecture she was trying to give him.

"Care to explain why you chose to drunkenly ride a boar into the commons?"

Han tore his attention away from Luke to look at the princess. He shrugged.

"The boys dared me!"

" _Which_ boys?" the princess asked, hand on her hip.

"I don't know about you, princess, but I ain't a snitch!" Han exclaimed.

Luke rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the secondhand embarrassment that was creeping up his neck.

The princess sighed. She turned to leave but before she did she put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Take him back to his quarters. Then find that idiot he hangs around and see if he knows anything."

The princess looked around the room, now realizing that all attention was on her.

"Don't just stand there! Someone take the boar to the clinic and have it checked for diseases! If it's clean we can use the meat." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Several people moved to grab the dead pig as the princess walked away. Luke knelt down so that he could meet Han's eyes. Dealing with him was always annoying, but dealing with him drunk was nearly impossible.

"You're an idiot." He said, lifting the taller man up and allowing him to lean on his shoulder. The two made their way to Han's quarters the best they could. This endeavor was made difficult by the fact that Han kept shifting all of his weight onto the much shorter Luke. The two found themselves tangled on the ground more than once before reaching their destination. Luckily, Chewbacca was there waiting for them.

Luke had picked up some Shyriiwook from spending time with the Wookiee and was able to understand most things he said, given they were said slowly.

"Chewie, I can't deal with this right now. He's drunk and he's already caused too much trouble for everyone's liking. Can you take him?"

The man nodded and grabbed Han's arm and leg. He then proceeded to swing Han's body around so he was fireman carrying him. Luke sighed, relieved to have the weight off of him. Han mumbled something in protest, but neither Luke or Chewbacca could understand what it was. Chewbacca turned his attention to Luke.

" _How bad was it?_ " he asked, cringing slightly in preparation for the answer.

“He rode a boar into the commons. The princess had to shoot it. In other news, I hope you like pork because I think that's what we're having tomorrow."

Chewbacca rolled his eyes. He loved Han but he could be such an idiot sometimes.

" _Thanks for bringing him back._ " He said, turning to carry Han into his quarters.

"Yeah." Luke answered. He wouldn't bother Chewbacca with questions right now. The man would have enough to deal with.


	2. Dealing With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han speaks with his co-pilot about his recent behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: When Someone is speaking in a language other than Galactic Common, and others can understand them, I italicize it

Chewbacca turned so his back faced Han's bed. He let go of the man and let him fall onto it. Han let out a drunken groan and pulled a blanket over his head. The Wookiee pulled up a chair next to him.

" _So...Luke told me about the pig_ ," he said uneasily. The last thing he wanted to do was get Han upset. Han was insufferable when drunk, but drunk and upset? That was something the Wookiee didn't want to deal with.

"Oh piss off." Han said from under his blanket. "And it wasn't a pig. It was a Hoth Hog."

Chewbacca rolled his eyes. Han was already upset. There was no point in holding back.

" _Ok, fine! Whatever! Why the hell would you do something so stupid?_ "

Han rolled over and pulled the blanket off of his head so he could face Chewbacca.

"You're a bad mother, Chewie. You're too tall and too hairy for it!"

" _I'm not mothering you!_ " the Wookiee retorted. " _But as your friend, I'm saying you've been acting like a moron! Drinking every night and getting yourself into trouble you have no business being in!_ "

"What the hell do you care?"

" _If I'm co-piloting for a dumbass, what does that make me?_ "

Han threw the blanket back over his head in an act of defiance.

" _Listen, is this about some girl? About the princess?Are you trying to impress her?_ "

"I couldn't care less what that stuck up prude thinks about me." Han said quietly.

" _Then what? You don't care what anyone thinks of you so you act like an idiot?_ "

"I care what some people think! Just not her!"

The Wookiee cocked his head. This was getting interesting.

" _Not Luke either I guess!_ "

"I care what the kid thinks!"

Chewbacca could tell his words got to the man. He decided to keep pressing the issue. The princess was going to want answers, after all, and he'd rather stay on her good side if he could help it. Or at least off her bad side. Leia always seemed a bit standoffish towards him, but it didn't seem like she hated him. 

" _You don't act like it!_ "

"What do you mean?" Han asked, lifting the blanket enough for his eyes to be visible.

" _You let the kid carry your drunk ass all the way back here!_ "

"I did?"

" _You really are hammered._ "

The Wookiee watched Han's body tense under the blankets. Why did he care so much about what Luke thought? Luke was just some kid they happened to pick up on Tatooine!

" _Han?_ " Chewbacca asked tentatively, pulling the blanket off of him. " _Do you like the kid?_ "

Han blushed. This was not something the Wookiee missed.

"I-I mean of course I like him! He's a good kid! He's smart and a good mechanic which comes in-"

" _That's not what I meant and you know it._ "

"Get out."


End file.
